A Weird pair
by acutebrunnet
Summary: ok the characters are melina,john cena , beth phoenix,batista,randy orton, jeff hardy,and much more so keep on reading and please review!


**One day in the ****wwe**** came time when a superstar had to have a divas help, and for a lucky diva she will have the pleasure to help him. It's a ****kinda****-weird-romantic story I did it when I was bored .hope you like ****it .**** Parings ****inside :**

Many of you may not like melina and john together but I do . Also beth phoenix and batista .

Welcome to Monday night raw today is a very special day candice is going to announce a very mysterious announcement. Last week we saw her talking to someone and she said " ok promies you'll keep it a secret I don't want to make him feel weird and stuff ok thanks bye .

So we kinda know that it involves a superstar and not a diva so at least we have a clue of what is about to happen .

**Later on the show **

We we're all surprise when we heard candices' announcement lets play back I mean wow it was a big announcement .

On the monitor it showed candice calling out john cena and she said "hey baby I got a surprise for you my parents are dropping by and they want to meet you". Johns' face looked priceless . "But first of all were going to practice a few step ok not that there is anything wrong with your dancing I love it it's just that ……it needs some improvement so put your hand on my hip and follow my instructions ok I'm the best-she got cut off by nobody other than the womans champion Melina which said "wait hold a minute Candice you think you're the best at showing off some moves that my two year old nice can do right beth".And beth phoenix came out with a two year old baby she was sooo pretty and she was wearing a nice pink dress and all of a sudden another 2 year old came out but instead of being a girl it was a boy wearing a tux and they both showed off there moves and Melina was right they did the exact same moves that Candice was showing but they looked a lot more "professional" than Candice and john . "So Candice if you really want to impress your parents don't teach john suckish moves ok or both of you are going to fall strait in your face ."

BACKSTAGE (Melinas pov )

Candice and john had already gone off the ring with the comment that I had said . Melina was with her taking care of her sister beth phoenixs' baby girl. She was busy fixing a bottle for marina at the lounge when all of a sudden Candice comes up to her and says "you know Melina my parents were watching that ." Oh good because now they know you can't dance ." "Me I can dance but john has two left feet don't ya know ." "Actually john doesn't have two left feet he can dance perfectly with _me _ but for some reason he hasn't told you we used to go out did he ?" "NO he didn't were going to have to that and you're a slut that has no shame and probably that baby isn't beth's and its yours and you now if you lay a hand on me like you did last week your fired or at least that's what Stephanie told me". man this girl doesn't know how to quit I was thinking . "You know your right I can't lay a hand on you but somebody behind you can and that's ME" came my sisters voice and she punched Candice right to the floor and then she said for your information missy marina is my baby girl . candice was so scared that she practally ran to get away from my sister . "Hey beth whats up ." "Nothing exepct do you want me to take marina off your hands". " No I love marina ." yeah I know you love her but I'm going to give her to her animal of a dad . " I want to come with you." "Alright let's go are you sure you want to come ?" "Yeah of course I want to show off my new shoes ." We both laughed because when we always go with the guys one of us has new shoes .When we got there jeff hardy and randy orton were playing paper rock scissors which was funny because they used to play that when they were little too, there was also john and dave were busy talking or batista as they know him like . When the randy and jeff saw us they came at me because I was holding the baby and jeff asked me if he can carry her and I said of course her you can have her but don't drop her ok . Sure jeff said. Guys I think I'm leaving ok. "John is it because melina's right here ?" NO ok yes Melina I need to talk to you ." " Why is it because I told your slutty ass of a girlfriend that we used to go out or maybe because I interrupted your horrible dance with Candice ." " it's for everything Melina, Candice came here and said that beth hit her ." "Well she's right beth did hit her because SHE CAME AND CALLED ME A SLUT AND LETS NOT FORGET ALL THE BULLSHIT SHE GAVE ME ABOUT HER PARENTS AND YOU HOW YOU WERE SUCH A SHITTY DANCE PARTNER." "HAVENT YOU NOTICED YOU ARE A SLUT . Everyone in the room could feel the tension building up and nobody could believe that he said that to me . I was furious I couldn't believe that he had called me a slut out of all the people he said it. I hated crying but right now I let down a single tear so he could see that I was hurt so I ran as quick as lighting .

"Melina are you ok ." came the voice of my sister . "GO away beth I'm not in the mood ." "Look you need to get your self together ,and I think I know what's been bothering you for the past few days ."

**Sorry guys I had to end this one up short but I'm going to try and make a new chapter so read and review.**


End file.
